Cherry Blossoms
by Iloveinus589
Summary: Sakura Izayoi is the eldest daughter of Inuyasha and Kagome, and the one most forgotten of, when she was sent to the future to have a real life. But now she wants to find the family she lost, but will she? :Based on a RolePlay:
1. Prolouge

_**Cherry Blossoms**_

-Prologue-

* * *

The leaves blew freely in the wing, bring up the curtains in the darkened room, allowing the moonlight to peer in. The sound of soft movements could be heard inside. The first sound clearly heard was the sound of a zipper and then the creaking of a slowly opened door. The pattering of feet in the black hallway, peering green eyes into rooms of sleeping neighbors, then the creak of the stairs as a shadow lingered down. A door slid open and closed and a figure stood in the back of a shrine. Small shrines outlined the yard as cherry blossom petals flew past. 

Making the way to one shrine, a door slid open. Looking down into the shrine was a well, outlined bu the moon's rays. It was covered by planks of wood that had been left untouched for eleven years. Seals marked the top of the planks and scriptive writings. A hand reached out to touch them but a shock caused it to stammer back. Fangs bared as a soft growl was heard in the darkened shrine.

A pink glow erupted on the hand and it grabbed the seals and ripped them off, throwing them to the side as they fell softly to the ground. The planks were soon removed and then a figure sat on the edge, looking in. Sniffs could be heard and then a sigh. The figure lifted a necklace with a sparkling pink jewel on it and stared down at it for a good time. After a few moments the necklace was dropped and the green eyes pierced down into the well before the figure slipped down into it. A immense glow erupted in the well, revealing the girl within it. She floated along, down a tube of stars and lights. Eyes wide with a gasp from a slightly open mouth she looked around in wonder.

Her feet soon landed on firm ground and she stumbled slightly as the glow disappeared. An was twitched as eyes looked up to a starry sky. Blinking in confusion, the sound of many trees could be heard blowing in the wind. The eyes wandered around and came upon a wooden ladder surrounded by vines weeds. Adjusting the bag over her shoulder, she soon began climbing up. A head poked out of the well and looked around. Her eyes crawled over a field surrounded by dense forest.

An ear twitched once more as eyes pierced the trees to the side. Green eyes glowed slightly as a warning growl rolled from her lips. A shadow could be seen running through the trees, stealthily, but not enough for her to not catch it. Crawling out from the well, she sat against it as she glared into the trees and grabbed the hilt of her katana. In one quick movement she was standing with a blade to her throat, but her own at her opponents. Gold pierced green as the low growls came from their chests.

"You are fast." The voice said as eyes narrowed, "Why did you come from that well?" The voice was a young man, that was obvious. Green eyes peered up on the head of the boy and two appendages poked from his hair. An eyebrow raised as the blade she had was lowered. The boy had soon moved his away as well.

"My name is Sakura Izayoi. I came here in search of someone..." her eyes had looked down at that time as the sound of sadness came to her voice. "Izayoi? Why does that sound familiar?" One of the appendages twitched on his head as he quickly looked to the side and sniffed. Green eyes followed and the sound of his growl rumbled through her ears.

"Hop on." She turned and blinked down. Making an odd face at the boy who was now bending down and looking up at her. "What?" she said completely confused. He had made a face, "Get on my back. We gotta get outta here, someone is watching us..." She looked back at the trees then nodded and climbed onto his back. He gripped under her knees and soon stood, breaking into a sprint and going into the dense forest, leaving the well behind.

* * *

(Authors Note:)

This is actually a story about one of my roleplaying characters. You can find her at:  
she looks like now may confuse you with how she looks in the story. This is just the beginning of Sakura's story.  
You'll understand eventually.

.:LiZ:.


	2. Ch1:Back to the Past:

_**Cherry Blossoms**_  
-Chapter 1-  
_:Back to the Past:_

_

* * *

_The landing of feet was sounded outside the hut. A women had looked up at that moment as she handed a bowl of food over to her younger daughter. As she looked up her husbands amber eyes had followed hers as he sniffed the air, "Kiga is back early..." he said as he narrowed his eyes, "Odd." The women stood and walked over to the doorway and opened the flap of the hut and looked out. Her hazel eyes had widened in that moment as she saw the girl that was let off of her son's back. Her husband came beside her and looked out at them as the two looked over.

"Heya pops." said the boy as he walked up and pointed a thumb back at the girl, "A found her at the well." The women's eyes had widened more at that moment as she turned and looked at the girl. The girl stood there looking of a sadness. Her green eyes were fixed on the ground, she didn't even think of looking up. "Sakura...?" She had blinked and perked up and looked over at the three in the doorway of the hut. The women was walking slowly towards her, "I-Is that you?" Her hazel eyes were filled with tears as she ran forward and hugged the girl. Sakura's green eyes widened in surprise, "Me...?"

The arms of the women tightened around her as she heard her sob. The ears on top of her head had twitched then lowered as she realized just who was hugging her. The smell of lavender filled her nose, the smell of someone familiar. "M-Mama?" The two men in the doorway eyes opened wide as the women nodded. "H-Hai...it's me sweety..." she pulled away and hazel eyes met Sakura's green. "I am your mother Kagome..." Sakura's eyes became hazy as she flew into her arms and began crying, "MAMA!" Kagome had caught her and fell to the ground with her holding her and trying to hush her.

The sight the two men watched has shocked them. The husband had put his hand on his son's shoulder. His son looked over with question but the man shook his head then twitched it towards the inside, "Go watch your little sister..." The boy nodded, following orders and walked into the hut. The husband's ear twitched on top of his head as he walked over to them, his silver hair flowing behind him. Bending down beside them, "Hey pup."

A scent of fire-rat fur came to her nose. Sakura's eyes looked up into his amber, "P...Papa...?" He smiled softly then nodded, "Got that right..." The girl sat up and looked at him and soon hopped into his arms and hugged him, "I...haven't seen either of you...since I was a child..." Kagome had frowned slightly as she looked up at her husband, "Inuyasha..." He had sighed at the way she said his name and was petting Sakura's head as he looked over at Kagome. "Kagome...go inside with the kids. I'll talk to the pup." Kagome nodded and rubbed Sakura's back, "Welcome home baby girl..." she said before standing and walking into the hut, but not before looking back once more and smiling to them.

"She's...more pretty than she is in the pictures." Inuyasha's ears twitched as he looked down at the hanyou in his arms and chuckled a bit, "Your mother was always beautiful, guess you know where you get your looks from, eh pup?" he said as he tapped under her chin so she lifted her face.

A smile came to her lips and then her eyes had wandered around the village. Firelight lit the houses up. Dirt roads lead to the abandoned markets down to the eastern side of the village. She looked out to the fields of crops and then to the path in which her and the boy had come from not too long before. "He...is my brother?" she said turning and looking at Inuyasha with a raised eyebrow. He nodded, "Uh-huh...You got a lot of other younger siblings as well. That was Kiga. He's a bit rough around the edges like your pops. But he'll help you if it's needed." Her green eyes blinked as she looked over to the large, lengthy hut. "This is the family hut?" He nodded, "Yep. A big hut for the big family." She nodded as her ear twitched and she turned to the sound of two voice coming off from the side. "Damn it Kisuko! Why do you have to be so annoying?" a girl with raven black hair and white tips walked forward looking pissed, being followed by someone who looked exactly like that of Kiga, except he had one red strip on each side of his face. His smirk was imminate.

"Nagi, Kisuko, I want you to meet someone." said Inuyasha as they saw the two walk up. They both stopped and looked down. Nagi blinked, "Eh? Who's this?" Kisuko stopped beside her and tilted his head at Sakura then looked over at Inuyasha in question. "This is Sakura, your oldest sister." The girl waved to the two before her. Nagi seemed uninterested and just snorted, "Where has she been? Huh?" Kisuko pushed her lightly then looked over at Sakura and bowed, "Hello sister." Sakura smiled and watched Nagi roll her eyes and walk around them and into the hut. The girl's eyes watched the flap of the door come down and she had a slight frown on her face.

"Sakura?"

They all looked over at a tall demon with auburn hair. His hair was tied up and his teal eyes were wide as they looked at them. Sakura's nose had smelt a familiar scent, "Wood chips?" She looked up with wide eyes and stood up quickly, "Shippou?" Shippou nodded and smiled then caught her as she ran up to him and hugged him and hugged her back tight. Inuyasha's smile was enough as he stood and laughed, "I see you two haven't forgotten one another." Kisuko smirked then turned and walked into the hut and the sound of Kiga yelling at his twin was heard.

The hanyou's face was in the kitsune's haori as she smelled in his scent.

"I remember three scents," she said with a smile as she pulled away and looked up at Shippou, "Yours, papa's and mama's." Inuyasha chucked, "Okay pups, lets get inside. Kagome is probably gonna worry if we are out here to long." Kagome's voice was heard in the house, "Kiga! Kisuko! Enough of that!" Inuyasha smacked his head as the sound of rumbling was heard in the house. He shook his head and stormed into the hut, "THAT'S ENOUGH YOU TWO!" Shippou and Sakura cringed at the sound of people get hit on the head. "DAD! WHAT THE H-" Kiga was cut off with another hit, "YOUR LITTLE SISTER IS RIGHT HERE!" A little girl's voice was heard, "What was he gonna say papa?" Kagome came in, "Don't worry about it Kiana...time for bed sweety." Nagi sighed, "Baka brothers..."

Sakura laughed slightly beside Shippou, "A big...and loving family." Shippou smiled then frowned, "You don't know what you left behind Sakura..." She blinked and looked up, "Left behind?" He shook his head and sighed, "Never mind..." he said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her into the hut.

* * *

(Authors Note:)

Well...thats the second chapter. Yes. Inuyasha and Kagome had kids, GET OVER IT XDD  
Second. This may seem short but its a hell of a lot writing...and that means a whole lot more chapters! lol.  
Well I hope you like this so far.

.:LiZ:.


	3. Ch2:New Beginnings

**_Cherry Blossums  
_**-Chapter 2-  
_:New Beginnings:_

Sakura arose from her bed as she came towards the door of the hut, lifting up the flap and walking outside. Her arms lifted into a stretch as she groaned a bit, smiling and looking around the town before her. The sun gleamed down at her as she breathed in the fresh air of the era. She sighed softly but soon stumbled to the side as the youngest hanyou ran out of the hut and passed her, soon yelling, "Gomen Sakura!" as she took off into the town. A soft smile came over her lips as she watched her youngest sister take off. A hand was felt on her shoulder and she turned her head to see her father.

"Papa?" he smirked as she said this and shook his head, "So your first day back in the past. How does it feel?" Sakura blinked then looked forward again, "I like it here…" Inuyasha nodded and then took his hand from her shoulder, soon walking past her, "Go explore a bit if you want. I got to follow your sister." With that he took off after her, leaving Sakura behind. The girl sighed and moved her fingers through her raven hair. She couldn't quite understand what was going on here, but all she could do was follow after the two.

In time she got sidetracked, looking around at the shops there with a smile on her face. It amazed her, all of it. Everything was so advanced in the future, she couldn't quite understand what most of these things were used for here. Soon her hand touched another's and she quickly pulled it back. "Gomenasai" she said as she looked up at a man with monk clothing on and a golden staff that seemed to jingle in his movements. He laughed some at this and waved his hand, "That is alright." He soon blinked and looked at her head, watching as one of Sakura's ears twitched. "Hey…" he said pointing at them but was soon cut off as a girl ran up, "Yukio!"

Sakura and the boy turned, looking at the girl who came up, her hair pulled back into a ponytail, followed by a small cat-like creature with two tails. Sakura's eyes went big at the kitten, "Oh my god! How cute!" she leaned down to look at the kitten as it came up and sniffed her, soon licking her hand. Sakura blinked as a name came to her, "Kirara?" Both the boy and the girl blinked down at her as the kitten mewed happily. They were confused and the girl leaned down, picking up the cat, "Anna? Why are you back already?"

The boy shook his head, "That isn't Anna Sachi…" Sakura stood up and blinked at the two, looking back and forth at them as they blinked. "Sakura!" she turned her head to watch Shippou come up and he frowned some, "See you met your cousins already…" All three of them went wide eyed and sweat dropped, soon yelling, "COUSINS!?" Shippou scratched the back of his head and pulled Sakura close to him, facing her towards the two and patting her head, "Yukio, Sachi. This is Kagome and Inuyasha's first pup, Sakura." Sakura blinked then laughed nervously, waving slightly at the two, "Heheh… Hi."

Both of them looked at each other and then back at her. Yukio bowed and then smiled some, "Nice to meet you Sakura." Sachi shook her head, "Now that I think about it, your eyes are different from Anna's." Sakura's ears twitched, "Is that another of my younger sisters?" she asked, looking at Shippou. He nodded, sighing some, "She is with your aunt Sango and uncle Miroku right now though." Sakura nodded at that, "I sure have a big family…" she said, sighing and scratched her cheek. "Well nice to meet you Sakura… Kirara…" the cat mewed and jumped from the girl's arms onto the ground, soon engulfing in fire and growing bigger. Sakura's eyes went huge at this as the girl hopped onto the cat and looked at her brother, "Yukio, I'm going to go get Mama, Papa, and Anna from the Demon Slayer Village. I'll be back." With a nod from her bother she turned and waved at Shippou and Sakura then took off into the air of Kirara.

Sakura watched in awe then turned to look at Yukio, now holding her hands in his and looking deeply into her eyes. Sakura raised an eyebrow and sweat dropped. "Will you bare my children Sakura?" Her eyes went huge and then she cringed at the sound of a fist connecting with head. She looked down at the now fallen monk and then up at a seething Shippou, "Perverted Monk!" Sakura laughed a bit and shook her head, "I feel like I'm going to fit in here just great."

The sun was setting over the small village. Another day had passed of Sakura meeting more of her family. It was unusual for her at first, but she was getting to know these people slowly, and she thought that that was good enough. Sitting on the roof of the hut, she had looked off in thought. Her green eyes mixed with the hue of the sun and her lips let out a soft sigh. It had been a long day, but most of it was spent with Shippou. Her old best friend had seemed to grown so much, and his actions seemed way different from that when he was a child. He was probably close to 22 years of age now and its showed on him very well. She frowned slightly at the way he had reacted to her today, it left her in slight confusion.

He looked at her so deeply at times, his eyes seemed to always be stuck on her and it made her blush at times. A guy has never put that much attention into her before and she was getting the feeling that Shippou had more then just "friendship feelings for her. She felt horrible at that because she didn't feel the same. In time she'd have to tell him, but she wasn't quite ready. She liked him as a friend and would rather keep it that way. Hey ear twitched as she heard someone crawl up onto the roof. Turning her head she watched as her brother walked up then sat beside her.

"What you doing up here?" Sakura smiled some at Kiga. He was basically the only one of her siblings she could see herself getting the closest to right now. Kiga looked at her, his golden eyes blinking before he poked her head hard and smirked, "Gonna tell me brat?" She pouted then rubbed her head, "You act more like a big brother then a younger." "I do that with everyone…" he said, crossing his arms and looking off. His eyes seemed so bothered and Sakura frowned a little, "You okay?" He blinked and then shrugged, "Feh. What is there to be okay about? Or baka sister is marrying that Kilba." He said growling some as Sakura blinked, "Kilba?"

"Ayame and Koga's first pup…" He growled slightly and shook his head, "He doesn't deserve her…" Sakura frowned slightly. She could tell how much Kiga didn't like the sound of the two being together, but it didn't seem that anyone else had a problem with it except for him. Rivals is what you would call the two. Kiga and Kilba had hated each other for a long time, Sakura wasn't quite sure as to why though. She didn't pry into it of course, she just simply sighed, "You can't be happy for her?" "Not at all," he replied quickly, "That bastard doesn't deserve anyone, especially Nagi." Sakura sighed and shook her head, "Love is love. You can't change it Kiga." He growled slightly, "My ass I can't." Sakura moved her hand and took his. He looked at her and she was looking at him with a frown, "One day, you will understand that yourself baby brother." With that she let go of his hand and stood up, walking away and hopping off the roof, leaving him there as he looked down and sighed.

* * *

(Authors Note:)

Sorry for the VERY long wait.  
I haven't gotten the time to write and stuff do to school. Since i'm going to college next year i'm putting a lot  
of my time to school work, and spending time with my friends.  
I'll try my best to write more often, since I really do wish to finish this story.  
Not many of my RP friends know anything about Sakura's past, but her present is much more  
exciting either way. They're will probably be more then one of these stories.  
I can't tell you how the second one will start, because that would give away how this one ends lol.

So lets just keep it at that.  
Go to myspace and put this at the end of the url  
/sakuraizayoi

That is my RP character Sakura.  
Call me a nerd if you wish, but RP is rather fun.  
And especially when you can make friends out of it.  
Sakura's appearance is different from that of this story, but you'll understand why in time.

.:LiZ:.

* * *

**Disclaimer:  
**I do not own any of these characters instead of _Sakura Izayoi_.  
The other children of Kagome and Inuyasha, Plus Miroku and Sango  
Belong to my friends on RolePlay.  
And the original characters from InuYasha Belong to the lovely _Rumiko Takahashi_


End file.
